


worse ways to wake

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well, Logan thinks, I had a good excuse for not recognizing him right away.Of all the things he'd been expecting to wake up to, someone's mouth on his cock wasn't one of them.





	worse ways to wake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [xmenrarepairs19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs19) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> DOFP AU - When Logan travels back to the 70s from the dark future he finds himself waking up next to CHARLES in bed.

There had been a lot of horrible scenarios going through his mind when Logan laid down in front of Kitty. Since he could wake up anywhere he might be far from the Prof. and waste precious time trying to get to the mansion. Or maybe he'd be in the middle of one of those jobs Victor and him were always taking back then, and have to fight his way out. 

The last thing he expected was to be woken by someone’s mouth on his balls. 

Logan gasped sharply, jerking awake so quickly he was lucky the man didn't accidentally bite him. He pulled off with a wet pop and looked up at Logan with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

Of course, there was no way for Logan to remember who the hell this man was. He’d slept with plenty of men, especially in the 70s, and this one wasn’t ringing any bells. The only interesting feature that might make him more attractive than any other scruffy white hippie was his unusually blue eyes; just looking down into them while his lips hovered over his cock was enough to make Logan’s member twitch with interest. 

“Is this alright?” The stranger's lips were already slick with spit from sucking Logan’s balls, and his traitorous mind couldn't help but point out how much better they'd look flush against his belly. 

There was a reason he was supposed to say no to this, but right now Logan’s mind was hazy with need. Fighting the extinction of your species tends to take up every spare moment of your time, and it’d been far too long since he’d been with anyone else. After everything he’d seen, and done, and agreed to do, Logan deserved a break. 

“Keep at it,” Logan said hoarsely. There would be plenty of time to find the Professor, and cumming down this man's pale throat wouldn't take him long. 

Logan had no idea what to expect but it certainly wasn’t this. Not this hungry cockslut taking one of his balls into his mouth with a dreamy sigh, sucking and lapping at it eagerly. He licked up the length of his shaft before wrapping his lips around the slick head of his cock and tonguing it with a greedy moan. 

Logan takes the time to admire what he can see of this stranger. From where he’s laying the swell of his ass is just visible, bouncing with every small movement he makes; he has the sudden urge to leave bruises and bite marks on the ample flesh. It’s easy to forget there’s no time for that. There isn’t even time for this, but how could he possibly resist having those swollen red lips around him?

The man looks up then, blue eyes sinful and mischievous, and begins to take him down his throat one thick inch at a time. Logan groans and grabs a handful of his hair; without warning, he pushes his head further down and thrusts up into his mouth. He takes it beautifully, swallowing him down until his nose is pressed against the curls around his cock. 

When Logan starts fucking his face hard he moans loudly, grinding his hips down against the mattress. He looked so fucking perfect—staring up at him with glassy eyes, drooling on his cock, and whining like a depraved slut. 

Logan pulls him off completely and comes across his flushed face. Every splatter of seed that hits his overheated skin makes him flinch and gasp; and yet he seems to lean into it for more.

It’s a shame he has to leave. But he has shit to do and places to be so Logan ignores his hard prick jutting up against his stomach and searches the floor for his clothing. He’ll probably be mad at being left to get himself off but that’s not his problem now. 

“You’re leaving?” When he turns the man is still kneeling on the center of the bed, cock untouched and face smeared with semen. One hand rises to wipe Logan's seed from the corner of his mouth; slowly, he slides his thumb between his swollen lips and sucks it clean. 

If Logan had more time he’d be on him in an instant and fuck him into the mattress till he couldn't walk. But now his head was clearer and some semblance of responsibility was beginning to return.

“Sorry, kid, I got shit to do, but maybe some other time.” The stranger flopped back against the pillows with a derisive snort. 

“Yes, I’m sure you’ll find me again and return the favor. Perhaps you could put an ad in the paper: ‘seeking long-haired British cocksucker.’”

Logan was starting to get irritated. It wasn’t like he forced himself on the guy; he was the one who chose to suck him off with no promise of anything in return. 

“Yeah, you know what, why don’t you just give me your fucking business card and I’ll call you when I’m free?”

His laugh was more bitter than humorous. “Charles Xavier, Professional Cocksucker. That does have a nice ring to it, no? Perhaps I _should_ start handing out cards.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't elaborate on this but I imagine the reason Logan didn't recognize him immediately was because he looked, sounded, and smelled different than how he does when he's older. Also his mouth was on his cock so that seems like a fair reason to get distracted :)


End file.
